


The exception to the rule (if you read the tittle you get a price)

by cheshirenekow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, F/M, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Oh God Yes, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Stalker Tim Drake, What Have I Done, i mean just look at the au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirenekow/pseuds/cheshirenekow
Summary: Living in Gotham was not easy, specially for a pretty girl  like Davina, so her family gave her rules to survive in a city where you had more changes of being killed by a crazy Gringo in a Halloween costume that of a heart attack.Don't mess with rich people was a very important one.In her Defense Davina was pretty sure that Damián could keep her more safe than any rule, no that she would ever tell her Lela, she liked to be available to sit thank you very much.Warning: English is not my mother tongue so you may find some mistakes and this is not a lineal work so we'll be jumping in time a lot.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

When Davina was a little girl, her Lela¹ told her that their city was the kind of place that people runaway from, it was a crappy city were only criminals and looser stayed.

Her Lela in her youth have been the first one, and when she grew old she became the latest, but it was okay for her because the place has kind of grown on her — " _like cancer?" She asked back then and her Lela just laugh and told her that it was probably exactly like that —_ so she like it, even a little bit and besides she was probably still wanted in some states and her mother land was way to boring for her to return to, so yes, Gotham City was her home, and most importantly the home of her family so she was staying here until she died of old age or killed by some random gringo in a weird outfit, and since this city had lot of them she was betting for the last. 

But the point here, was that Davina was still not a criminal — _And she was gonna stay the hell that way because if she didn't her abuelita² was gonna murder her and Davina had no doubts about that —_ and was not a looser like her parents _—_ _Her Lela words not hers_ — so she was going to study in a fancy and good school, get in a real good university as far away from this city as possible and stay the fuck away sending lost of letters and calling at least once a week. 

And since Davina was already a smart girl all she need it to do was live enough to get to the right university. 

Usually that should have been the easy part, but since she lived in a city were it was a normal occurrence that people in tight spandex round around in people roof like it was the most normal thing in the world, and usually those same people tend to attack with some bullshit power just for the heck of it, stay alive wasn't so easy. 

For that reason her Lela gave her rules — _and her Bro also gave her some of his own_ — that Davina was supposed to follow all the time at all times. 

**_Don't mess with rich people, beacuse they bring more trouble than they worth_** was a very important one. 

So Davina was really, really sure that if her Lela found out where she was right now she would spank her so bad that she wouldn't be able to sit in a month. 

"I'm sorry to be the one telling you this" She said looking a the thing with four legs that was as tall as her uncle Miguel and that his friend call a pet "but that ain't no dog that's a fucking horse" she accused pointing at the animal.

"You're being a nuisance, Titus is a perfectly good looking and healthy dog" he answered petting the animal. 

"Ese es el Chupacabras yo lo sé³" Davina said looking at the dog with a little bit of distrust. 

"Ella no sabe de lo que habla, no la escuches⁴" denied Damián rolling his eyes. 

"Should I be worry about the fact that you care more about the feelings of a dog that all of the people you have ever meet?" She asked sincerely curious about it. 

"I care about your feelings, sometimes." He added to be more honest.

"I feel so touch right now" she touch her chest dramatically "but you still have to watch nation Z with me" 

"Tt" he look away annoyed. 

"Tough luck amigo⁵, you signed for this when you became my friend" 

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that" 

"You gave me the answers to my life proble—

"A math problem" he corrected

"And I fed you, according to my Lela that means that we almost made a blood pact, so you are stuck with me" 

"According to what you told me about your Lela she would kill you if she finds out that you are spending your afternoon with a Rico⁶ Gringo" 

"What my Lela doesn't know won't kill me, probably" just to be sure she made a sign like a prayer to saint expedito, so her Lela never found out about this. "Now come on, I want to go watch Ten K and Doc, and also I have cookies, home made"

"The one with banana and chocolate chips?" He asked trying not to look interested but Davina knew better. 

"Exactly those" she smiled walking to the projection room happily knowing that she was being followed. 

Damián might be the exception to a lot of her rules, but he wasn't inmune to one of the more important rules of her Lela. 

**_The fastest way to a man heart is trough her stomach and his ego._ **

But lucky for Davina right know she only need it to use the first one.


	2. Sure Thing and I am the easter bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the little gremlins got to know each other.

Davina had 7 years old the first time a boy ask her to be his wife. 

Adrian Bishop was the name of the boy who was two years older than Davina and already had quite impressive record in their school, even for their age. 

When Davina told this to her Lela the same day in the afternoon while they where eating their dinner, she was no happy about it. 

The next morning her Lela change her of school — _and for the record she did told her mom and dad first, she left a note in the freezer —_ and told her a very important rule. 

_**If a boy that you find cute smiles at you, stay the fuck away from him.** _

Apparently the woman's in their family tended to attract a certain kind of men that had the word trouble written all over them, and sadly the woman's of her family didn't know better and more often than not they fell for them — _her Lela was a big example, even when she knew better she still followed a men to america when he was no good, and that's how their family actually end up in Gotham —_

So when Davina was in her first week in Gotham academy, and was having problem with a work sheet that her new teacher gave her, instead of going with the cute blonde that have been looking her way for the past three hours she went with the boy that was looking at the clock like he couldn't comprehend why it was going so slow — _And Davina couldn't blame him for this, because she felt the same, math class was no her favorite and will never be —_

"Excuse me" she called with a soft and sweet voice ready to call again because she was hardly heard the first time she called someone, but to her surprise she was heard right away. 

"What?" Asked back the boy with pretty green eyes, and ink black hair and a not so friendly tone.

"Can you please explain this to me?" Davina gave him the guide that the teacher order them to do. 

"Why don't you ask the teacher?" He raised an eyebrow. 

" Because I already ask him twice, and he spoke chinese to me, no wait chinese it's more easy to understand that whatever was the thing he told me" She explained with a tired a smile. 

"And why should I waste my time helping you?" 

"Let's be honest here, you are the most smart person in this room, and yes I am including the teacher, so if you fail to teach this to me no one can, and besides I am asking very nicely, so pretty please?" She pleaded and Damián gave her one long look. 

She was new, so she still didn't do anything that made him want to jump out of the window — _most of his classmates have given him that urge mere minute's after meeting then so maybe she was not that bad_ — and Alfred was nagging him again about being more friendly and make friends. 

For the record he had four friends — _and no Todd, Titus, and the rest of his pet didn't count because they where family_ — and that already felt like a lot. 

So he decided that for today he could be more... Nice. 

"Fine, but I won't repeat myself twice" He told and watched as the girl smiled and sit next to him. 

And for the record he didn't repeated himself twice, but four times — _and it made Davina glow when she finally understand it —_

"They are waiting for you" Damián said once the class was over pointing at the direction where one of his less brilliant fellow classmate was obviously waiting for the girl next to him. 

"Never talked to him before and honestly I don't want to either" she answered taking something from her backpack. 

"You don't want to?" His classmate could be not be very smart, but he was good looking and good on sports so the common reaction of the girls of their school was fall all over him. 

" I mean he is cute, but my Lela told me to stay way from men that smiled me the way he does" Davina said opening the can that she took from her backpack showing a lot of pretty nice smelling cookies. 

"Your Lela?" 

"My abuela, I couldn't say abuela when I was little and it stuck" Davina explained offering the can of cookies to Damián who took one with a little distrust and only ate it when he saw the girl eating first. "Besides I am already talking to you and you are way more interesting than him" 

"How you know that? That I am more interesting" he added when the girl seemed a little bit confused

"Any person that can teach complex math problems like he is talking about why the sky is blue, has to be way more interesting than a pretty face" 

"It wasn't so difficult" he said but Davina could see the smugness in his face. 

"Sure thing and I am the easter bunny" Davina answered with an easy smile more genuine that all the one she ever gave since she first entered this school. 

"That's good since I have always wanted to know if you paint the chocolate eggs yourself or you have someone else doing it?" He asked like he was talking about something serious, but the mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away And Davina was mildly impress, she was very sure that Damián was no the kind of person to make such an easy jokes, and she felt a little proud to be the one that got the boy so relax that he felt comfortable talking that way with her. 

"Well for your information I have a lovely fabric on India, it used to be in Vermont but the costs of production are way cheaper in India" Davina answered as she was talking about something really important earning her the tiniest smile she had ever seen but hey, it was something. 

And even when the class changed and she didn't longer need the help she didn't left her new seat that day, not for the next days. 

She only left that seat when the person next to her change his. 

And Davina was pretty sure that at least for the first weeks it had more to do with the food she bringed to school than with Damián actually liking her but it was okay, because she was also using him.

Davina stress cooked, but couldn't eat when she was stressed, so she always end up with more food than she could possibly eat, and her first weeks on Gotham academy were obviously a cause of a lot of stress for her since she was the new kid with a scholarship. So it was a win win situation for everyone.


	3. You ruined me too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extras: 
> 
> Damián: you are the scum of the earth. You absolutely disgusted me, how dare you to even come within 10 feet of me you animal!  
> Tim: I Just ask you if you wanted pineapple on your pizza!!!
> 
> Talia: Damián is at that special age when he can only thing about one thing  
> Bruce: girls?   
> Damián: homicide

Damián started to move around in the mattress not been available of choosing a confortable enough position to sleep. 

This was ridiculous. 

All of this was Vina's fault. 

A couple of months ago when a mission went wrong Damián end up in the hospital for a couple of days, it was nothing to serious, but Vina have being worried for him so she only left when it was absolutely necessary, and in the night she might have sneak out in his room to be with him. 

And since the sofa next to him wasn't comfortable enough to sleep they slept together on his bed. 

And when he returned to his manor, Vina still didn't trust him enough to let him alone on the night — _Wich was partially fair he assumed_ — so they slept together once again... And after that they never really stop. 

Vina had shared her bed with her family most of her life, so she was used to sleeping next to someone else and used little space in the bed, and besides she run a little high in body heat, a thing he lack leaving him always cold in the night, but with Vina he slept to just the right temperature. 

And maybe... Just maybe it was nice to sleep next to someone who he knew care about him, and whose heartbeat he could hear after a bad day or nightmare. 

Finally he gave up and took his phone and call his friend — _Whose contact information was under the name My Queen, after he lost a bet —_

"Dami?" He heard right away remembering that his friend had a honestly horrible sleeping schedule when he wasn't around. 

"You ruined me" Damián complain passing a hand through his hair. 

"Okay? You'll have to be more specific than that" she laughed and Damián felt wronged about the fact that just that made him feel already a bit better. 

Stupid feelings and stupid Vina that made him feels stuff. 

"Are you alone?" He asked when he realized that she was talking normally instead of using a more quiet tone in order of not waking up the person sleeping in the room next to her. 

"Oh Dami if this is your try to get me to have sex phone with you, you'll have to tried harder I am not such an easy girl" she joked making him roll his eyes "My Lela didn't raised a fool, a fucking psycho maybe but not a fool" 

"Tt" he answered but he was smiling taking advantage about the fact that she couldn't see him smile. 

"You love me and you know it" Davina accused him "but it's okay because against my better judgement I like you too, somedays I even see you as a Human instead of the undercover ciborg that you clearly are" 

"Being good in math doesn't make me a ciborg" 

"And that's exactly what a ciborg would say, you don't fool me" she answered and if Damián closed his eyes for just one moment he could see her smile. 

Stupid fluffy and smooching feelings, he was fine living without them before, Davina had truly and utterly ruin him, didn't she?

" Can you believe that my bro call me while he was working?" Davina complain with that tone that she used when she pretend that she was annoyed for something but it was actually the opposite "I mean, how am I supposed to pretend plausible denial if I can heard someone screaming in the middle of the call?"

"I am supposed to heard this?" 

"If I fall you fall with me, that's all what friendship is about" 

"About going to jail together?" 

"Exactly" Vina said sounding exactly like every time that she explained something about friendship that he was supposed to know. 

Where Vina got all this information was unclear seem he was pretty sure he was the first friend that Vina ever made — _and yes he felt a little smug about it but he would never said that out loud or Vina will never leave him forget it —_ or at least her only true friend. 

People liked Vina — _at least a lot more than they liked Damián_ — but most of the time the feeling wasn't mutual, in that regard they where the same, they avoid people like the plague, the only difference between them was that Vina was pretty good at pretending that she like people back. 

She would be an amazing actress if she tried, about that Damián had no doubt. 

He too was a good actor but he lack something that made people not trust him when he was trying to play nice, and Vina was a pro at playing that she actually care for people feelings — _More than once Vina had complaint about a random girl on their school or a cousin telling her all of her life problems to her, and it was a little bit hilarious the fact that people actually search for Vina to tell her their things when truly the girl couldn't care less —_

"Dami?" Vina call him and he was probably not paying attention to what she was saying but hey, it was almost three in the morning so it was normal that he wasn't available to pay attention that good. " I can't sleep" 

"I would have never guessed" he answered. 

"Can you come? Please" she asked in a soft voice and Damián looked at his room that even after all of this year's on the manor still felt cold and empty, the only times when it didn't felt that way was when he could feel the warmth of another person next to him. 

"Yeah, I can" he said raising from bed. " I'll be there in 10" 

"Dami" Vina called once again and for a while she was quiet and Damián was about to ask what she wanted when he heard her voice again "you ruined me too" she confessed and for someone like her who like to pretend that she was independent and didn't need anyone that couldn't being easy. 

"Yeah, I know" 

"Don't be late" she end up the call and Damián just took a backpack with all of the things he would need in the morning and left. 

At least tommorow — _or today to be more specific_ — was Saturday so they could sleep for a while longer than usual. 

Exactly 15 minutes later Damian was crawling in a familiar bed, feeling just in place when the owner of the bed made herself comfortable in his arms. 

"You know that this is pretty much codependency right?" She asked with a soft voice sounding already relax. 

"Yes" he answered smelling the strawberry shampoo that Vina loved, once she was secure and good using his chest as a pillow. 

"Should we do something about it?" Vina said with a tone way more sleepy than when she asked him to come. 

"Probably" 

"But that is the healthy thing to do..."

"And when someone in our families have ever done the healthy thing to do?" He said for her and was rewarded with a sleepy little laugh. 

"True, so we stay this way, since it would go against our families principles to do something about it" 

"Sounds good to me" 

"Yeah, to me too" she mumbled finally going to sleep and it didn't take much for Damián to fall asleep when he could felt the warmth of his person next to him. 

If you asked him, a healthy way of living was way to boring for him.

.

**_Note_** : here I am again! Did you like it? Thank you for reading love you guys!


	4. What are you doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extras: 
> 
> Davina: hey, I was wondering if you could help me out?
> 
> Jason: say no more. Here's a loaded gun. 
> 
> Davina: Nope. Different thing. 
> 
> .
> 
> Damián: *holding a box* what would you say if one day I came home with ten ducklings? 
> 
> Alfred: Uhm- I... Was in the box Master Damián? 
> 
> Damián: ...
> 
> Alfred: whats in the box Master Damián? 
> 
> Damián: ...
> 
> Alfred:...
> 
> Damián: I think you know

The first thing that Tim noted was that Damián was slightly less grumpy - _he would even dared to said that he looked happy_ \- than usual, and that he was more interested in his phone than what was normal for him. 

Later Alfred told him that it probably was because of the new friend that Damián had made in school, and since it couldn't be possible that Damián Made friends with an actual human kid on his own, Tim naturally though that Damián was acting so that Alfred wouldn't bother him so much about being more friendly and making friends in school - _or any friend that wasn't part of their nightly activities -_

So Tim let him be, because Alfred was happy and Damián was less annoying so it was a win win situation for everybody. 

And then one day Tim when to the manor to search for some of his old stuff, and heard the most rare of sounds, something so weird that made his blood run cold. 

He heard Damián laugh. 

Not the sound he use when he was mocking someone, or being mean, or the one he made when he was enjoying someone else misery - _most of the time Tim's misery_ -. No, it was the kind of laugh that it was carefree and nice, like the one of a normal human being. 

So yes for a solid minute Tim thought that he was having an stroke, and all this was part of the imagination of his dying brain. 

And then he saw her. 

Well he saw Damián walking next to a girl he have never seen before in his life. 

The girl had long brown hair that fell from her shoulders in waves, her skin color was lighter than Damian's but she had certain latin faction's, so she had probably at least one parent that had latin roots. 

Her eyes where a very light tone of brown and there was something about them that he couldn't identify, something not completely natural... 

"Goodbye Alfred!" The girl call to the butler that was right behind them holding a plastic container with what Tim could see where cookies. 

"For your Grandmother, like a thanks for the last pie she sent" he said with an easy smile but that it had a strange edge to it. 

"Oh thank you! She's gonna love them!" She cheer taking the container in her hands. 

"I'll be back in a while" Damián told the butler. 

"Of course, have a safe trip" he answered making a little bow before leaving. 

"Should we be worry about the passive-agressive cooking contest that Alfred and my Lela seem to have going on?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow. 

"What is your Lela going to cook next?" He asked looking interested. 

"I think I watch her buying blue berries the other day to made homemade jam, and use it for a cake" She explained. 

"Then let's them be" 

"If you say so" she lower her shoulders finally catching sight of Tim. "Erm Dami?" She asked her friend who looked at Tim. 

"Drake" he saluted "what are you doing here?" 

"Damian, I came to look for something I left in my room last time I was here" he explained even when he didn't feel like he had to explained himself for being in his own home. 

Fine Tim didn't longer lived here but this was still his home, and it was his home way before Damian's even if the little gremlin forgot that sometimes. 

"No me vas a presentar¹?" Tim listened to the girl saying in a perfect latin accent, and wow, she didn't have one when she was talking on english. 

"No es nadie que necesites conocer²" answered Damián and hey! He could understand too, and he knew that Damián knew that. 

"That doesn't seem very nice" the girl accused and then she look straight to Tim with a nice smile " Nice to meet you, I am Davina Vittoria Damian's friend" she introduced herself. 

"Timothy Drake, Damian's brother" he said but before he could take the girl hand to shake it, Damián took her by the arm and drag her away. 

"Adiós³!" She said goodbye not looking the slightest annoyed about the fact that Damián was treating her like a ragdoll. 

Odd.. but it was a relationship that Damian made on his own so it was bound to be odd so he let it be... For now at least. 

The next time Tim saw Davina was a couple of weeks later when he was returning a book he took from Bruce library. 

The girl was watching the tittles of the books like she was searching for something but didn't know what it was exactly. 

"Do you need some help?" He asked surprising her and he swear that he heard her say something nasty about his mother in spanish. 

"Maybe?" She answered not looking very sure "I have to make a book report, and I was looking for something interesting to write about" 

"Did you ask Damián for a suggestion?" He said receiving a laugh in return. 

"I did asked Dami, and he gave me a Thousand pages book about Russian history, so I am taking more humane suggestions now" She said and it was time for Tim to laugh a little. 

"So tell me about the theme and I might give you a few ideas" 

"You are a life saver" she said with a bright smile and walked to Tim so they could talk better. 

After Tim helped Davina with her assignment they talk about... Well everything, they had a lot of thing in common, and she didn't think that Tim was boring or a geek for liking the things that he like. 

And the more they talk the more Tim came to the realization that Davina was the nice and pretty girl that everybody like in school, and the popular kid in high school secretly hoped for her to be his girlfriend. 

So basically she was way out of Tim league, Wich was a strange thing to think since she was first too young for Tim - _just three years, so it wasn't so much the difference -_ and second and more importantly she was Damián friend, so she was no good form him and Tim should stay away from her. 

That's exactly what Tim should do. 

"You got us tickets to the premier? Tim that's amazing!" Davina jumped and hug him really hard almost knocking all of the air out of his lungs. 

Or maybe it wasn't that hard and it was just the fact that Davina was so close to him, and hugging him... And kissing his cheeks, God blessed the more friendly latin culture. 

"Eres increíble⁴! Te quiero tanto⁵!" She said excited "I'm gonna tell Dami" and in a blink she was out of the room. 

Leaving Tim with his poor and foolish heart ringing on his ear. 

Tim was so doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> 1.- aren't you going to introduce us?
> 
> 2.- he is not worth it
> 
> 3.- good-bye!
> 
> 4.- you are amazing!
> 
> 5.- i love you so much! 
> 
> Any notes? Do you like because I like it a lot, I love Tim truly but it's so fun to watch him suffer. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Lela is a way to used to call your Grandmother   
> 2: Grandmother   
> 3: That thing is the goat eater I know it   
> 4: she doesn't know what she is talking about, don't listen to her   
> 5: friend  
> 6: rich


End file.
